


How the Stars Came To Be

by AlannaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not)canon compliant: gods are assholes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Arranged Marriage, Day/Night Sun/Moon Imagery, God of the Moon- Iwiazumi, God of the Sun- Ushijima, Google Docs Title: Sun Fights The Moon For A Mortal's Hand In Marriage, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, More Tonight At 7, Mortal Oikawa, Original Mythology, Storyteller Style, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Tell me child? Have you heard the story of how the Stars came to be? It is a story of sorrow, how Fate can be cruel yet kind, and most of all how love will triumph over all.Long ago when day and night were balancedThere was a Mortal who foolishly fell in love with the MoonAs a boy, every night the Mortal would escape the confines of his homeAnd run to the tallest hill to watch the Moon travel solemnly across the Sky





	How the Stars Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Falling For You *or* the Watch Me Burn Prequel. This is that start of what is hopefully a series of different stories told in this format. I've basically created my own entire Pantheon with Haikyuu characters. I made like a family tree and everything (it took so long). But yeah, enjoy and if you like this kind of format and want to know more about this universe, or either one really, sound off in the comments (low key felt like a Youtuber there). 
> 
> And of course thank you to @nightshade002 @cheetahLeopard2 and @idontevenlogic for being wonderful friends and betas

Long ago when Day and Night were balanced

There was a Mortal who foolishly fell in love with the Moon

As a boy, when Night pulled his curtain over the sky

The Mortal would escape the confines of his home

And run to the tallest hill to watch the Moon travel solitaryily across the Sky

 

The Moon took notice of the Mortal

And in turn curiously sent a Fragment of itself to observe the child

Years passed and the Mortal dedicated more and more his life to the sky

He studied it, learning all that his kind knew about the Gods and their ways

The Mortal lived a happy life, unaware of the piece of the Night’s child hidden in his shadow

 

It came suddenly, an illness that swept over the land like a cloud rolling over the sky

The Mortal, for all his imaginings of reaching out to meet the Gods above

Found himself below at Death’s door

 

Unable to do nothing as the child he watched grow into a man suffer 

The Moon, with the swiftness of a bold raven, robbed the Sun of one of his Rays

And used it saved the Mortal’s life

 

To the masses, it was a miracle

But to the Gods, it was a theft 

A Mortal’s life had been stolen away from Death

And the Ray used to save him stripped from the Sun

 

Without a soul to tell the name of the guilty and no one to punish

The Gods decided to take the Mortal from the Earthly Plane in exchange

Both Sun and Death arrived on the dawn of the brightest day

Hailed by heavy Rain and flashing Lightning

 

The Sun laid eyes on the Mortal and was enraptured by his beauty

Caught unaware, the Mortal fought with all the strength he could muster

But in the end his it was his people that offered him to the Gods, afraid of their wrath

By dusk, the Mortal was carried away into the sky

 

Once in the sky, Death prepared her scythe

But the Sun interrupted her, bargaining for the rights to the Mortal’s life

He offered one one of his prized Rays and the Mortal’s mortality

Death agreed, satisfied with the trade

 

The Mortal, now broken, deprived of seeing the Night’s sky and fear of Death 

Became a hollow husk of what he used to be

Hollow, but beautiful nonetheless, like a child’s doll

The Sun took no note of the change 

And ordered those of the daytime sky to prepare the wedding

 

News of the future union spread quickly

Carried to every corner of the world on the back of the rambunctious Wind

And stories of the Broken Mortal’s beauty passed on by word of mouth

 

This was not the first bride that the Sun would take

It was not a secret that the Sun prefered mortal brides

But sadly, mortal souls could not survive in the Realms of the Gods

So, each soul would fade as time went on

Eventually joining those before them as one of the Sun’s Rays

 

“This Mortal is different,” the God’s whispered

“It’s lost its morality,” they argued

Without mortality, the soul would never fade

The Gods rejoiced for the King of Daylight had finally taken on a worthy bride

 

All but one God prepared gifts and their finest garb

One lonely God who steeled their heart and dawned the color of the night

 

On the Day of Fate

The Broken Mortal stood before the Gods in the Sun’s Palace

A weak presence among a pride of lions

 

On the outside, he kept his head up, eyes sharp, smile never wavering

On the inside, he wanted to scream, to fight, to run

But in his heart he knew, nothing could stop what was ahead 

 

The vows were brief

For the Sun knew nothing but the Broken Mortal’s beauty

And the Broken Mortal had no words to say 

The Goddess of Life blessed them with a stem of mistletoe 

And the union was complete

 

The Sun and his Bride danced in the light of Midday

The Bride’s smile so bright it could rival a Ray fooled every God but one

The Moon watched in silence as a single tear fell from the Sun’s Bride’s eye

 

As Dusk arrived the Sun’s Bride escaped the crowded room

He found a garden hidden from view

Where he thought himself to be alone

And he allowed himself to let fall the tears he had held so well

  
Not one touched the ground

For, from the Sun’s Bride’s shadow emerged a dark figure

It caught his tears and kept them close

  
The Sun’s Bride raised his head to look at the figure

And before it could hide

He recognized the gleaming light of the Moon in its eyes

 

The shadow moved to escape

Fearful of what would happen if the Sun found them together

But the Sun’s Bride begged for it to stay with him 

Heart torn from seeing the other in such a state

The Fragment of the Moon’s shadow remained

 

The Fragment comforted the Bride all it could

But in the end, could do nothing to ease the pain

So, in quiet they stayed there

Two broken things clinging to each other in the garden of the Sun’s Palace

 

When Dawn passed by the garden

The Fragment returned to its place in the Bride’s shadow 

And the Sun’s Bride found himself without comfort again

 

Weeks passed and the Sun’s Bride spent his days acting

Acting as if he was delighted, honored, content with his life

For anything else would’ve been unthinkable to the Gods

The Sun took care of his every needs, what more was there for a Mortal to want?

 

But from the time that Dusk danced across the sky 

Until Dawn painted the it rose gold 

The Sun’s Bride found himself in the company of the shadowy Fragment

And in its presence, he let down the walls he’d built

 

The Fragment listened to the truths, the worries, the fears of the other

But it could do nothing to ease them

It wanted nothing more than to free the other from his gilded cage

Yet it did not have the strength to oppose the power of the Sun

 

In their time together a bond formed between them

One stronger than the oath that tied the Bride to the Sun

A bond arising from a fledgling love, as passionate as it was dangerous

 

Neither thought they could change the hand Fate had dealt them

Until the Day of Tears came to pass

 

The Sun’s Bride could no longer pretend

He lashed out against the Sun who returned the slight in kind

The Fragment appeared the moment the flames were unleashed

 

The fire took hold of the Fragment as it protected its one love

The light of the blaze cast gruesome shadows on the cloudless sky

Frightening the Mortals who watched from below

 

When the last ember died the Fragment was gone

And again, the Sun’s Bride was left terribly alone

 

For the first time the Sun’s Bride allowed himself to cry mournful tears before the Gods

Many were confused, the Joyful Bride’s demeanor had turned to anguish in an instant

“Why?” they asked, but no one could answer

 

The Bride’s tears fell from the sky and all those on the Mortal Plane felt his sorrow in their bones

Memories the Fragment carried now returned, the Moon caught as many as they could carry

And that night a collection of crystalline tears painted the sky

 

The Mortals admired the new sparkling lights decorating the formerly dark expanse 

“Stars” they called them, and the word spread like wildfire over their Plane

 

The Gods looked on in amazement as the Sun’s Bride’s skin took on an unearthly glow

His eyes began gleaming with newfound power

His presence radiating unknown strength 

 

Using this strength the Stars rose from where he had fallen in mourning

Unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, energy flowed through him

And with it he did what he had wanted since taking his first step into the Sun’s Palace

 

He ran

 

Not even the Sun could stop the raw power of a new God fueled by a raging storm of emotions

And so, the Stars crossed the border from the Daylight Sky into the Realm of the Night    
Where the Moon awaited him

 

And illuminated by the thousands of glittering lights

They shared a tender embrace

For the first time able to show their love to Gods and Mortals alike

 

They kissed 

For the first time unafraid of the consequences 

 

And the Moon whispered gentle words in the Stars ear

For the first time knowing they would never be apart again

  
_ “Welcome home”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Moon: Iwaizumi  
> The Sun: Ushijima  
> Lighting: Hinata  
> Rain: Yamaguchi  
> Death: Kiyoko   
> Life: Yachi  
> Wind: Nishinoya  
> Dusk: Matsukawa  
> Dawn: Hanamaki  
> Fate: Semi


End file.
